Ciudad Fantasma
by Vane muki-lou
Summary: Kokoro se encuentra en una institución mental, asegura tener poderes sobrenaturales y provenir de un lugar llamado "Ciudad Fantasma". Sin embargo, cuando logra escapar queda privada de sus recuerdos tras haber sufrido un accidente y un triste pasado, quedando al cuidado de un ser humano. ¿Podrá recordar o vivirá como la gente normal? No puede... ella fue hecha para algo más.


_**Hola queridos lectores, vengo aquí con un nuevo fanfic, aunque me gustaría advertirles que en esta historia no encontrarán ningún personaje de algún otra serie… probablemente utilice algunos nombres populares de algunos animes pero jamás utilizaré su personalidad y/o haré referencia acerca de este. Es una narración completamente propia y original, por lo que me gustaría respetasen esto. Todo lo que se lea aquí ha salido de mi mente, quizás encuentren similitudes con algunas series pero no son más que una influencia, debo aclarar que esto no desacredita a otras historias ¿vale? Bueno por su comprensión gracias… Sin más que decir ojala les guste y si ya leyeron el sumary mejor :D**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ PLASMADOS SON ORIGINALES DE LA AUTORA …**_

* * *

La intensa lluvia golpeaba el cristal en el que veía mi reflejo, era la una de la madrugada aproximadamente. Últimamente mis noches se habían vuelto el único momento en el que podía pensar. Mi rostro reflejado en el fino vidrio mostraba un aspecto serio y nostálgico. Sabía que era yo por el largo cabello color zanahoria trenzado, el cual colgaba del lado derecho de mi cuello hasta llegarme al vientre… sí que lo había dejado crecer bastante, pero a él le gustaba así. Mi flequillo cubría la mitad de mis grandes ojos marrones. Me agradaba verme como en un espejo, sólo así podía asegurarme de que seguía siendo yo, no me sentía tan perdida.

Comenzaba a amanecer y yo no pegué el ojo en toda la noche, de nuevo.

-Kokoro, bueno días ¿cómo te sientes hoy?- dijo un hombre gordo y calvo, odiaba como su bigote se movía cada vez que hablaba y esa asquerosa bata blanca que no le cerraba por su enorme panza

-Cansada- contesto con indiferencia

-Ya… otra noche en vela. Me imagino- menciona mientras saca su libreta donde anota todo lo que alcanza a ver de mí, mi rostro, palabras, la forma en que las digo y cómo le miro

-Parece saberlo todo…- mascullo con rencor

-¿Has dicho algo?- pregunta levantando sus cejas con autoridad

-Nada, en realidad no sé a qué ha venido… sabe que no diré nada diferente al día de ayer- respondo sentándome en mi viejo colchón cubierto con sábanas blancas y cruzo mis piernas

-Vaya… ¿sigues creyendo que vienes de "Ciudad Fantasma" y puedes mover cosas con tu mente?- cuestiona irónicamente y evito su sucia mirada- Kokoro Hanadara, te he hecho una pregunta

-Hm… Lo sigo creyendo porque es la verdad, sólo debo recuperar mi habilidad y podré largarme de este maldito lugar- digo frunciendo el ceño y la mirada del psicólogo se pone dura

-No te irás si no hay mejoría en tu estado mental… sabemos que es puramente psicológico y no tienes ninguna enfermedad, pero si continuas con arranques de agresividad tendré que enviarte a medicar. ¿Lo has comprendido?- dice con autoridad y quisiera hacerle explotar la cabeza, en otras circunstancias lo haría logrado pero me limito a asentir con la cabeza- Bien… Vendré dentro de tres días, tal vez cambie la forma en que piensas

Sale por la puerta blanca y la cierra con llave por fuera, todo aquí es de ese color… me enloquece. Mi ropa, las paredes, mi cama, los muebles, los platos donde me dan de comer… todo.

Ni siquiera me dejan salir, supuestamente soy diferente y podría atacar a cualquiera en el momento menos indicado y escapar. Debo concentrarme, recuperar mi poder, salir de aquí y regresar a casa. No estoy loca, sé perfectamente de lo que soy capaz, fui creada para matar gente, gente injusta, como lo que me tienen prisionera en este maldito lugar, sólo escucho lamentos todo el día.

Si no me marcho pronto seguro terminaré igual o peor que todos esos pobres indefensos que se atienen a las instrucciones del doctor mostachón y panzón. Ingenuos…

Cada día realizo la misma tarea, como un poco y después me dedico a intentar mover lo que hay a mí alrededor, puedo hacerlo, siempre fui buena en esto… pero desde aquella ocasión algo bloqueo, bueno todo. Hui, es verdad, pero es momento de afrontarlo y no puedo hacerlo si estoy encerrada como un animal… porque así es como me consideran. Un animal feroz al cual hay que temerle pero también es necesario intimidar.

Llevo aquí cerca de dos meses, toda una tortura. Cuando llegué me sometieron a cientos de estudios, al fina concluyeron que sólo era una loca más que quería escapar de su realidad, pero quiere regresar a ella…

Recuerdo el día que me trajeron aquí, estaba herida por la pelea que tuve, una señora me ayudo y me compadecí de ella, por lo que la deje vivir, me llevó a un hospital. No quería estar ahí, pero no podía moverme, así que curaron mis heridas, pero según ellos decía cosas incoherentes y terminé aquí. No pude liberarme, mi mente está bloqueada y me impidió hacerlos explotar.

Y sigo en este tonto lugar, esperando que por fin sea capaz de mover algo. Estoy furiosa, frustrada, molesta, triste, me siento fatal, todo lo malo que he tenido que vivir… ¡por su culpa! Prefirió dejarme en el olvido y yo no consigo más que odiarle, pero también le amo ¿será eso posible? Me da igual, ya tendré tiempo para pensar en eso, por hora me interesa mover ese maldito…

-Se ha movido- susurro sorprendida al ver que fue mínimo pero lo he conseguido- el plato, se ha movido…

Creo que después de todo… aún tengo una oportunidad.

* * *

**Bueno así es como empieza esta historia, es una pequeña introducción a esta idea que me surgió. Ojala les haya interesado y espero poder leer sus reviews o comentarios que deseen hacer.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Los quiere…**

**Vane muki-lou**


End file.
